dhmisfandomcom-20200223-history
Colin The Computer
Colin is the main antagonist of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4. He interrupts Gilbert the Globe at the start of the video to show the puppets his digital home, and explains what activities the puppets can do within the digital realm. It is considered by some that he is most dangerous of the teachers, trapping the protagonists inside his digital home with no clear way out. Quotes * "DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEEEEEE!" * "Doing digital dancing, hey, this is fun!" * "Clever. A very clevery guy." * "No, it's easy to be a clever smart boy like me if you can do it all digitally!!!!!!" * "I can count to a fifty in the blink of my eye!" * "In the digital world, there's only three things to do!" * "I'm a computery guy! Everything made out of buttons and wires!" * "And then I tell you the time" * "Hey good question, but it's up to you!" * "Inside my mind there is a digital mind......"(All from DHMIS 4) Trivia * He dislikes being touched. He may have Haphephobia, the fear of being touched. * When angered, his hands become wires, he gains turquoise pupils with red veins on his eyes and a "DON'T TOUCH!" on his now green screen. ** If watched closely when he is screaming in his angered form, a little bit of blood appears at his mouth, and what seems to be oil below his eyes. * Like Tony the Talking Clock, his official name was leaked by the creator. * Colin's least favorite puppet is Red Guy. He constantly interrupts and ignores him. ** This may be because Red Guy is uninterested in his "Digital Home". ** This could possibly be a reference to Notebook, as they also consider green not a option. ** However, red, blue, and yellow are the three primary colors, whereas green is a secondary color. * In DHMIS 4, he seems to mention oats a lot. An example is when he uses the printer to print a picture, he prints a bowl and spoon with oats in them with the text saying "Oats!" Another example is near the end, with a hidden dancing oats box is seen with the digital clones. * Like Tony the Talking Clock, he can tell time. ** In DHMIS4, Colin shows the puppets 19:06, which is the same cryptic date seen throughout the series. He also gains a yellow and red clock while showing the time, which was a cameo of Tony the Talking Clock. * Some people think Colin kills Red Guy, due to his head exploding at the end of DHMIS 4, but this happened as a literal representation of his 'mind being blown'. ** In spite of this, Red Guy appears in perfect health in DHMIS 5 and DHMIS 6. * It is unknown how Colin exists during the events of DHMIS, due to the date, as seen in the camera footage of HELP, is '55, presumably 1955. * Unlike most teachers that have no apparent reason to be sentient, Colin may be running some-kind of A.I. due to his digital mind. * Colin appears as a computer animated cameo in Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6. He is probably computer animated in the cameo because his puppet form was too short. The CG Colin seen in DHMIS 6 is the same model as he is in his digital home. * Like Duck Guy , Colin's voice is made with AutoTune, presumably to sing better or to make him sound like a computer. * At the start of the digital world scene a clock with a black outline, red hands placed perfectly like a mustache, a blue face, and yellow lines. This is actually Tony The Talking Clock as a cameo. * Despite claiming he is a computer, Colin is just a monitor with a keyboard, No computer to be seen. Gallery 190655.png No Green.png June 19th.png 1 A DIGITAL DANCING.png Colin as he appears in DHMIS 6.png DON'TTOUCHME1.png DON'TTOUCHME.png image.jpeg|Digital dacing Category:Characters Category:Teachers Category:Antagonists Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 Category:Villains